cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Irons
Jeremy Irons (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''The Mission'' (1986) [Father Gabriel]: Shot to death, along with Robert De Niro, in a battle against Portuguese soldiers. (Thanks to Michael, Nilescu, and Sheena) *''Dead Ringers'' (1988) [Beverly Mantle/''Elliot Mantle'']: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Elliot" dies on a makeshift operating table when "Beverly" performs surgery on him to "separate" them; his body is shown afterwards when "Beverly" wakes up and discovers him. "Beverly" later commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a drug overdose; their bodies are shown afterwards lying together. *''Kafka'' (1991) [Franz Kafka]: While Jeremy is still alive in the final scene, he's shown to be coughing up blood due to advanced tuberculosis, so it's quite strongly implied that his death is very near. *''M. Butterfly'' (1993) [Rene Gallimard]: Commits suicide by slitting his throat with a mirror. (Thanks to Lucas) *''The Lion King ''(1994; animated) [Scar]: Providing the voice of a lion, he is eaten (off-camera) by hyenas (Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings), after being knocked off a cliff by an adult Simba (Matthew Broderick) following that final battle. *''[[Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995)|Die Hard: With a Vengeance ''(1995)']]'' [Simon Gruber]: Killed in a helicopter explosion (along with Sam Phillips) after Bruce Willis shoots at an overhead power line, causing it to fall into the helicopter's rotating blades while Jeremy is trying to kill Bruce. (There is also an alternate ending scene where Jeremy accidentally shoots himself, using a weapon which Bruce Willis placed in front of him). *Chinese Box (1997)' [''John]: Dies of disease near a port. *''Lolita'' (1997) [Humbert Humbert]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. (Thanks to Andrew and Tommy) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2000) [Profion]: Devoured by a dragon while Jeremy is fighting Justin Whalin. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Time Machine'' (2002) [Uber-Morlock]: Rapidly ages to death and turns into a skeleton as the time machine goes through time while Jeremy is trapped outside the protective sphere, whilst hanging onto Guy Pearce's neck. (Thanks to Kelly, Adam and Tommy) *''Eragon'' (2006) [Brom]: Accidentally impaled with a spear when Robert Carlyle throws the spear at Ed Speleers and Jeremy intercepts it (he dies sometime after on the back of the dragon Saphira). His body is later seen being perfectly preserved. (Thanks to ND, Drew and Tommy) *''Appaloosa'' (2008) [Randall Bragg]: Shot with a pistol in a gunfight with Viggo Mortensen. (Thanks to Nilescu and Tommy) *''The Words'' (2012) [The Old Man]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when Dennis Quaid informs Zoe Saldana. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Beautiful Creatures'' (2013) [Macon Ravenwood]: Accidentally shot (repeatedly with an antique firearm) by a possessed/brainwashed Thomas Mann while Irons is disguised as Alden Ehrenreich. He dies while talking to his niece (Alice Englert) after removing his guise. *''High-Rise'' (2015) [Anthony Royal]: Shot to death by Luke Evans when Jeremy strikes him with his cane during a confrontation; his body is seen again when Tom Hiddleston lays it to rest in the swimming pool. *''Assassin's Creed'' (2016) [Alan Rikkin]: Neck slashed by Michael Fassbender when he sneaks up behind Jeremy while he is demonstrating the Apple of Eden. TV Deaths *''The Hollow Crown: Henry IV, Part 2'' (2012 TV) [Henry IV of England]: Dies of an unspecified illness. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Julie Hallam. *Mr. Sinead Cusack. *Father of Samuel Irons and Max Irons. Gallery ScarTLK.jpg|Scar (voiced by Jeremy Irons) just before his death in The Lion King Bragg's death.png|Jeremy Irons in Appaloosa Simon's death.png|Jeremy Irons' and Sam Phillips' deaths in Die Hard With a Vengeance Profion's death.png|Jeremy Irons in Dungeons & Dragons Über-Morlock's death.png|Jeremy Irons' death in The Time Machine Beautiful_Creatures_KissThemGoodbye_net_1735.jpg|Jeremy Irons in Beautiful Creatures Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Irons, Jeremy Category:Death scenes by heart failure Irons, Jeremy Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Historical death scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Motor Mouths Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Actors who died in Ben Wheatley Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by coughing Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Controversial actors Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Funeral Stars Category:Wedding Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:Legends Category:The Simpsons Cast Members